prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
1960
This is a list of various things that took place in 1960. Significant events Unknown date *Boston-based Big Time Wrestling is established *The American Wrestling Association, based in Minneapolis and promoting primarily in the Midwestern United States, is formed by Verne Gagne and other stakeholders. Pat O'Connor is the first AWA World Heavyweight Champion. November *14 - A card promoted at Madison Square Garden by Jack Pfefer features Bruno Sammartino vs. Antonino Rocca in the main event. This would be the last wrestling show at MSG to be held by a non-McMahon family promotion until the ROH-NJPW G1 Supercard 2019 which took place on April 6, 2019. Births January *1 - Rayo de Jalisco Jr. *3 - Ross Hart *10 - Negro Casas *23 - Leilani Kai February *3 - Kerry Von Erich *11 - Bestia Salvaje *12 - George Gray March *19 - Lanny Kean *22 - Steve Doll *24 - Barry Horowitz *30 - Phantom Funakoshi April *12 - Tony Anthony *16 - Damian Kane *29 - Paul Roma May *8 - Carsten Schaefer *11 - Kodo Fuyuki *14 - Steve Williams *20 - James Earl June *1 - Brian Adias *2 - Tim Flowers *10 - Cueball Carmichael *13 - Jacques Rougeau *23 - Super Ratón *25 - La Chola July *4 - Barry Windham *9 - Marc Mero *15 - Huracán Castillo *23 - Al Perez *25 - Mike Stone *31 - Jason the Terrible *31 - Mark Fleming August *4 - Dean Malenko *11 - Brickhouse Brown *13 - Jose Luis Rivera *16 - Charles Lucero *16 - Stelaris *19 - MS 1/2 *20 - Gronda II *22 - Ice Killer *27 - Gary Jackson *29 - Astro De Oro September *2 - Todd Champion *12 - Road Warrior Animal *18 - Blue Panther *29 - David Sammartino October *4 - Indio Tarahumara *25 - Marabunta November *14 - Conde Salazar *19 - Miss Elizabeth *20 - Rick Bassman December *6 - Engendro I *16 - Sid Eudy *29 - Mark Madden Deaths June *16 - Médico Asesino Debuts July *23 - Raúl Reyes September *30 - Antonio Inoki *30 - Giant Baba Events Title changes January * 8 - Pete Managoff wins the NWA Texas Heavyweight Championship from Nick Kozak in Houston, Texas February * 16 - Shag Thomas wins the NWA Pacific Northwest Heavyweight Championship from Ed Francis (location unknown) March * 5 - Murder Inc. (Stan Kowalski and Tiny Mills) are awarded the Minneapolis version of the NWA World Tag Team Championship * 18 - Ed Francis regains the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Shag Thomas in Portland, Oregon * 28 - Sputnik Monroe wins the NWA Tennessee Heavyweight Championship from Billy Wicks in Memphis, Tennessee (the title is abandoned later in the year) April * 2 - Red & Lou Bastien win the NWA United States Tag Team Championship from Eddie & Dr. Jerry Graham in New Haven, Connecticut * 8 - Torbellino Blanco wins the NWA Texas title from Pete Managoff in Houston * 16 - Eddie & Dr. Jerry Graham regain the NWA United States Tag Team title from Red & Lou Bastien in New Haven * 20 - Buddy Rogers wins the vacant NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (approximate date; said to have won the title in a tournament final over Johnny Valentine in Chicago, Illinois) * 23 - Red & Lou Bastien regain the NWA United States Tag Team title from Eddie & Dr. Jerry Graham in Chicago * 26 - Danny McShain wins the NWA Texas title from Torbellino Blanco in Dallas, Texas May * 10 - Torbellino Blanco regains the NWA Texas title from Danny McShain in Dallas * 18 - Pat O'Connor, the reigning NWA World Heavyweight Champion, is declared the first AWA World Heavyweight Champion upon the AWA's formation June * 22 - Duke Keomuka wins the NWA Texas title from Torbellino Blanco in San Antonio, Texas July * 6 - Torbellino Blanco regains the NWA Texas title from Duke Keomuka in San Antonio * 19 - Verne Gagne and Leo Nomellini win the NWA Minneapolis World Tag Team title from Murder Inc. in Minneapolis * 21 - The Fabulous Kangaroos (Al Costello & Roy Heffernan) win the NWA United States Tag Team title from Red & Lou Bastien in Washington, D.C. * 22 - Don Leo Jonathan wins the NWA Texas title from Torbellino Blanco in Houston August * Murder Inc. are awarded the NWA Minneapolis World Tag Team title after previous title co-holder Leo Nomellini returns to the NFL (later in the month, Murder Inc. are recognized as the first AWA World Tag Team Champions after the AWA stops recognizing NWA championships) * 8 - Red & Lou Bastien regain the NWA United States Tag Team title from the Fabulous Kangaroos in Washington, D.C. * 16 - Verne Gagne is awarded the AWA World title by forfeit when champion Pat O'Connor fails to meet the 90-day deadline to meet Gagne in a title bout (Gagne subsequently vacates his AWA United States Championship) * 24 - The Fabulous Kangaroos regain the NWA United States Tag Team title from Red & Lou Bastien in Bridgeport, Connecticut September * 2 - Torbellino Blanco regains the NWA Texas title from Don Leo Jonathan in Houston * 7 - Tony Borne wins the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Ed Francis (location unknown) * 10 - Danny McShain wins the NWA Texas title from Torbellino Blanco in Texas (specific location unknown) * 29 - Cyclone Negro wins the NWA Texas title from Danny McShain in Texas (specific location unknown) October * 4 - Hard Boiled Haggerty and Len Montana win the AWA World Tag Team title from Murder Inc. in Minneapolis * 15 - Karl Krauser wins the Ohio Heavyweight Championship from Magnificent Maurice in Cincinnati, Ohio November * 19 - Wilbur Snyder wins the vacant AWA United States title (approximate date; specific opponent and location unknown); Johnny Valentine & Buddy Rogers win the NWA United States Tag Team title from the Fabulous Kangaroos in Teaneck, New Jersey (Rogers later hands his half of the title to Chief Big Heart) * 28 - The Fabulous Kangaroos regain the NWA United States Tag Team title from Johnny Valentine & Chief Big Heart in Washington, D.C. December * 9 - Herb Freeman wins the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Tony Borne in Portland * 13 - Gene Kiniski wins the AWA United States title from Wilbur Snyder in Minneapolis See also Category:Wrestling Years